


狮子，蓝色风信子与弄臣之死

by August1624



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/August1624/pseuds/August1624
Relationships: Leon Goretzka/Max Meyer





	狮子，蓝色风信子与弄臣之死

狮子，蓝色风信子与弄臣之死

Bgm: Молодая Екатерина-Николай Ростов

里戈莱托曾对我说，他这辈子做的最合算的买卖就是在比雷埃夫斯港花二十个热那亚金币买下了我。  
这话倒也没错，毕竟十年前在比雷埃夫斯港二十个热那亚金币连一匹突厥种马都买不到，更不要说十年后他因为我发家在前，丧命在后了。  
那个时候我还只有十四岁，还未来得及参透弄臣这个意味深长的尴尬身份，就已经被挂在大船桅杆上吊死的逃跑奴隶摇摇欲坠的尸体吓破了胆。  
将近一个月的海上远行，尸体被乌鸦和海风侵蚀得看不出人形，最终还是不堪重负地从脖颈处散开落在甲板上，被水手草草地丢进了白花花的海浪里，徒留一个光秃秃的头颅在那里，活像一颗腐烂的椰子。  
里戈莱托也是个怪人，他的长相不比那具尸体美观多少，弯驼的脊背和阴森的眼神都让我在与他面对面时抖得像筛糠一样。  
里戈莱托有一顶红绸子做的三角帽，每一个帽角上都缀着黄铜铃铛，大多时候配着同样缀着铃铛的杉木手杖一起用，他很爱惜这些古怪的行头，某次我悄悄想要碰碰那圆润的铃铛却挨了他狠狠的一巴掌。  
到达目的地那天下了大雨，里戈莱托穿着厚厚的山羊毛毡斗篷走在前面，我用一块脏的都看不出颜色的油布把自己裹起来，结果还是被淋得眼睛都睁不开。  
一直到我们停在一座城堡的绕城河的岸边等着守城士兵把吊桥放下来时我才明白，我附庸的附庸不是我的附庸这个原则并不适用于我。  
因为奴隶的奴隶，仍是掌权人脚下的烂泥。  
里戈莱托带着我去他在城堡里的栖身之地——一间并不宽敞甚至可以算得上狭小的屋子，就这还是他用了一百热那亚金币和城堡里的洗衣妇换来的。  
弄臣是只听城堡主一个人差遣的奴隶，但仍然是奴隶，永远不被允许拥有平民的权力，谁都可以看不起他。  
哦，也不尽然，除了他，莱昂。  
莱昂是领主唯一的儿子，听说他降生的那天，领主在角斗场制服了一只野性难驯的雄狮，兴高采烈的父亲便给新生的儿子取了这样一个名字，其中的含义不言而喻。  
但是似乎一切事与愿违，还在船上的时候，里戈莱托就说过，相比于狮子，莱昂更像是一只猫，聪明灵敏且反感正面的武力对抗 。  
莱昂似乎没有继承到父亲的好斗，比起血腥的角斗他更喜欢里戈莱托那些哄人开心的小把戏，我猜想这大概也是高贵的继承人蹲守在弄臣房间里的原因吧。  
但是，里戈莱托把我推到了莱昂的面前。  
他说，马克斯，你来为殿下表演。  
现在想想，那时的我应该是很狼狈吧，浑身湿透不说还被莱昂将信将疑的目光吓得说不清楚话。  
其实还在船上的时候里戈莱托就教过我几招，很简单，但是用来糊弄这些高高在上的统治阶层还是绰绰有余的。  
悄悄深呼吸了几次之后，我先向他展示了自己空无一物的手掌，然后把手收进了湿乎乎的油布后面，再拿出来的时候，我摊开的手心上放着一小束挂着雨水的蓝色风信子。  
我怯怯地抬起头，却惊讶地发现年轻的男孩子居然笑了，露出了尖尖的虎牙，那一笑烧红了我的耳尖。  
很多年后莱昂告诉我，就在那一刻他便倾心于我。  
鬼扯，我想，一场大雨和一束风信子就能换来的爱情，这未免也太过侥幸。  
且不说十四岁的莱昂脑子里想的是些什么乱七八糟的东西，但这一点点微不足道的青睐却让里戈莱托看到了商机，并且把算盘打得很响，他的年纪已经很大了，就算有那个命活到莱昂统治城堡恐怕也无法连任这个让他又爱又恨的职位，所以只要我顶上他的位子，一切似乎就能得到一个较为平和的过渡。  
可惜里戈莱托只猜对了一半。  
我顶替他的那几年确实贴了不少钱给他，甚至替他打通关系换了间好些的屋子给他，但有几件事情超出了他的预想范围。  
首先就是我和莱昂的关系。  
关于蓝色风信子的把戏我已经耍过很多次了，我相信不管莱昂是有多蠢都应该能明白这只是一个谁都能学得会的障眼法，但他总是不厌其烦地让我表演了一次又一次。  
而当我自暴自弃般的穿上里戈莱托留给我的那套帽子加手杖打算破釜沉舟换个花样时，莱昂从袖口里抽出一束风信子。  
马克斯，你喜欢风信子吗？他的眼睛亮晶晶的，像是盛着一斛星光。  
几瓣细碎的花瓣因为抖动，轻轻落在我脸上，我手足无措地看着他，然后便是铜铃作响，他吻了我。  
其次便是莱昂的父亲——我们脾气火爆的领主已经不能满意技术娴熟的角斗士与被驯服的野兽过于默契的配合，他太渴望刺激了，巴不得角斗场的每一寸泥土都染上血的味道。于是他在挑选新的角斗士的时候甚至把目光投向了手无缚鸡之力的平民。  
因此，很不幸，作为半隐退很少再为统治者助兴取乐的前任弄臣，里戈莱托似乎早就被自己的主人忘得一干二净，然后毫无准备地被丢进了角斗场。  
他被新豢养的野狮子摁在地上撕扯时，我也在场，就站在莱昂的后面，听着耳边盘旋着的惨叫声腿不住地发软。  
似乎在我前方端坐着的不是莱昂，而是一只沉睡的狮子——闻到了血味便会觉醒。  
过了一会儿，狮子趾高气扬地走到场边，嘴里叼着某块血淋淋的残肢，我想起在海上头顶盘旋的抢食腐肉的乌鸦，渐渐地，只剩下了那个令人作呕的头颅。  
是我害死他，脑中清晰地闪过这个迟到的认知之后，我晕了过去。  
醒来的时候，我看到床头的木柜上放着一个不属于我的小陶瓶子，里面插着天蓝色的风信子，便知道莱昂来过了。  
蓝色风信子代表着是生命，可是当它开花时，第二株花穗想要脱颖而出，必定以第一株就被剪去为前提，所谓新生，就是以踩着鲜血登场亮相。我或许并不喜欢里戈莱托，但却从未想过让他去死，毕竟他为我的感情曾经在不知情的情况下顺水推舟，而这个道理莱昂永远都不会懂。  
假以时日，他有了第二个第三个马克斯，或许我也落得如斯下场。  
我打算逃跑了，尽管城堡里对于逃跑的奴隶的惩处与船上有过之而无不及，我甚至不止一次地和城堡里满身血腥气的刽子手打过照面，但我还是想要离开。  
离开的前夜，我把里戈莱托留给我的弄臣服叠好藏在了箱子里，这些于我已不再那么重要。  
外面风很大，还飘着几丝小雨，我绕过举着火把巡逻的侍卫队，进了莱昂的房间。  
莱昂看到我很惊喜，因为从前对于他的种种示好我总是有些抗拒的，他走过来搂住我的肩膀，却被我直接推向了床边，犹豫了几秒后，我扯开了他的衣服，然后咬住了他的嘴唇。  
阿克琉斯和帕特罗克洛斯的故事我都懂，拒绝从来也并不是因为讨厌。  
可我是奴隶，我贪生怕死。  
晨起的撞钟只敲了第一下，我就逼着自己离开莱昂的怀抱，他睡得很熟时像个婴孩一样安静，这很好，倘若他醒了我未必能下定决心。  
真是不幸，刚刚从房间里溜出来走了没几米就遇到了早班巡逻的士兵。  
他们喊着我的名字，大声呵斥着，莱昂的房间就在城堡的顶层，我可以说是无路可退。  
太阳升的很高了，重回比雷埃夫斯港的船要开了，一切似乎也没有了任何退路。  
阳光像一只手轻轻捏住我的后颈，我仿佛成了一只不能挣扎的幼猫，前方是兵刃相间，身后是溢满晨光的深渊。  
我选择了后者，那就来生再见吧。


End file.
